The Presense
by NiCkYaSaUr11
Summary: What's Kagome alone for? What's her secret? Who's following her? What does Naraku have to do with it? What happens when Kag finds Inu with Kikyo?  lemons death violence cursing REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination!

HEY Guys, so I was asked to redo the first few chapters that were bundled up so HERE IT IS!(I just twiked it and put 1,2&3 together as 1 so just ignore the chapter numbers from now on ok?)

**THE PRESENSE**

Chapter 1: Revenge and Kagome's Secret

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Naraku came after her.'_Inuyasha save me._' she thought over and over again.

"Give up little miko he's not coming for you." Naraku tauted.'_You will feel the pain that lurkes in my heart because you chose him over me!'_ he cried out in his mind.

"Never will I surrender to you Naraku! You are nothing but evil and so I will keep fighting til I win this war!"

"You can't fight forever Miko!"

"Watch me!" Kagome charged at him with a sword of Sango's. Naraku easily dodged the attack and then he saw something he never thought he would... Kagome was glowing, nails becoming claws,fangs coming out of her mouth, and her dark-chocolate brown eyes turning slowly to a deep red.

Naraku with wide eyes and a shakey voice said "How could this b-" He was cut off by Kagome who had slashed at his heart, his human heart, with her claws and he was dying quickly from the loss of his heart.

"NOOO!" was the last thing heard from Naraku as he died in pain.

Kagome had changed back to her normal form before grabbing the jewel piece from his shatsu.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo yelled looking for her in Inuyasha's Forest. When the found her they we're amazed at what they saw before them, there lay Naraku in shreds covered in blood and then all eyes turned to Kagome who's uniform was dirty and bloody for an answer.

"Kagome are you ok?"Sango asked her voice laced with worry and curiousity.

"What happened here?"Miroku questioned with calmly.

"I'm fine everyone really! And well...Naraku jumped me and almost raped me."

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.

"Did he touch you!" Sango screamed with fury that would scare even Sesshomaru.

"Damnit" Inuyasha whispered.

"Well,he...he kissed me and he threw me on the ground on my back then strattled my hips and tried to take of my shirt but luckily I shot him of with my reiki and then it turned into a death match."She said in a shakey yet stern voice.

"Momma can we go to Keade's?"

"Of course we can but first...Sango will you come with me to bathe?"

Sango nodded her head and together they walked to the hot srings to bathe and talk in boys all headed to Keade's village in complete silence.

~~~(WITH THE GIRLS)~~~

They had just gotten in the hot spring and starting to wash their hair when Kagome decided to speak.

"Sango, I don't know why but I keep feeling another presense lurking around me and sometimes Inuyasha.I'm not sure if its really there or if I'm just imagining it, but I always feel it except when I'm home in my era."

As Kagome finished talking Sango thought about it and she got curious and asked her how long she felt cocked a brow at Kagome's answer.

"Two weeks now."

"How come you didn't say anything earlier, but can you tell me more about this presense?"

Kagome didn't even have to thing of her answer as they got out of the hot spring and started to dress

"Like I said I wasn't sure if it was real so I ignored it but I can tell that it is a Inu Taiyoukai's spirit the thing that's weird is that it seems familiar but it is such an old spirit but not that old so I know I haven't meet him."

Sango stopped dressing and turned her head to Kagome and said in a confused tone,"How do you know that?"

Kagome blushed a pink color and said in an embaressed voice "I taught myself about the soul and body."

~~~(WITH THE BOYS)~~~

Miroku asked the villagers where Lady Kaede was and the response was that she was in her hut resting. Shippo quickly bounded off of Inuyasha's shoulder to the inside of Kaede's hut before anyone could blink.

"Come on Inuyasha let's help out the field workers, Shippo knows what he's doing." "Keh fine whatever" Inuyasha and Miroku slowly walked to the fields.

~~~(WITH THE GIRLS)~~~

"That's great Kags!"

"Thanks Sango."

Then right at that moment Kagome felt the presense again just following her like a shadow.

"MikoDemoness, Miko Demoness" the wind said in a slow whisper.

"He's here!"

"Where?"

"Behind me." Kirira meowed then both girls looked to see if she could sense or see anything like Kagome did. They were both shocked and happy that she did feel this new realization in their minds they headed to the village.

~~~(IN THE VILLAGE)~~~

"Help Kaede isn't breathing!" Shippo screamed out for everyone to hear.

At this news Sango,Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mirkou ran to Kaede's hut to see if this was true and if it was then they would all try to help out if possible. By the time they got there it was to late Kaede was dead to all of the world. So they took her out of the hut and cleaned her up and burned her then burried her then sent her soul a prayer. Everyone mourned her death for about a week or so until things were semi-normal.

_THE END_

END OF CHAPTER!

I had to redo it so there it was hahahahahahahahahaha

I NEED A BETA!

I really need help and I would love it if someone would be my beta...it would help me alot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Dont own Inuyasha only this story and my imagination

Revised! Mix of 4&5!

P.S. I need a beta so if your interested message me!

**The Presense**

_Chapter 2: Secret Incounter

As Kagome left the little village to pick herbs,an arrow shot passed her cheek. She raised her dark-chocolate brown eyes to see Kikyo standing ony 2 feet away with a new arrow drawn back,ready to shoot."KIKYO!" Kikyo's dead black eyes sparked with her hatred and amusement."Hello copy,I'll be taking my soul back now!" 'Copy! I'm no ones copy!'Kagome angerly thought."Try it hoe...plus I'm not your copy and it's my soul not yours!" "I'm not the hoe thats sleeping around you are and I will take MY soul back." Then Kagome said with so much amusement you would think she was watching a comedy roast,"You're a hoe,You're a whore always out the door, there's always a dick that you wanna lick, you don't care who's it is cause you just want that fiz! Huh Kikho?"Then faster than Kikyo could draw her next breathe Kagome held Kikyo's neck in her right hand against a tree with her eyes bledding into a crimson claws and fangs came out,punchuring Kikyo's next with her claws, but before things could go farther Kagome smelled Inuyasha's scent coming their way dropped Kikyo on the ground roughly,changed to her human form and ran into the shadows to watch the events to did however had her scent and aura hidden before she left so she would not be hunted by demons or animals near she had her scent covered no one would know she was ever after a minute or so Inuyasha had appeared so that he could talk to his dead clay zombie whore.

When Inuyasha entered the area,he looked at his surroundings,the land was covered in herbs,flowers,grass,bushes, and trees that made the area closed off from traveling area was known as the Kei Cage...but what caught his eye was Kikyo laying against a tree with her bow and quiver full of arrows next to watched silently as inuyasha walked over to Kikyo with a big happy smile that she had never seen on him looked at Inuyasha when he got close.

She said in a loud and emoitionless tone that sent shivers down Kagome's back,"Why have you come,Inuyasha?"

"Keh To see you of course"

"Why when you love my reincarnation more than me?"

"Kikyo...I LOVE YOU not her, she's just a stupid wench that I keep because she's my shard detector and as soon as we finish the jewel and I make my wish, she'll be gone and away from me forever."

Kagome's eyes water but she blinked back the tears,but one tear fell from her eye and slowly trailed down her cheek as she left the couple but not before she heard Kikyo say "Mate me,Inuyasha,let us be together forever."Kagome looked for the path that lead to the village of the bone eaters well once called Kaede's village from folks everywhere but now known as the Bone Eaters Well Village or as knew this day would come,when he would make his choice but she had hoped against hope that he would pick her she walked down the path she thought of the Shikon Jewel and her were only 4 shards left not including Koga's had made two promises that involved the would finish it and she would not leave this era until it was now though she wished she didn't make that last promise cause she would have loved to have gone home where her mom would make oden and tea as she consolted her. She would have had a nice,long,hot bath and slept in her warm and cozy pink bed.

*****************************************************************************************Ok thats all for now.R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I have to say thank you to everyone for your reviews and favoriting of me and this story and my other story!I need a beta if interested please review or send me a PM with what you can do.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or the song AIHB they belong to their rightful owners...if I did own Inuyasha Inu/kag wouldn't exsist, it be Shess/Kag or Kog/kag or Ban/Kag or InuT/Kag.

PS:I will only use Japanese names so you won't get confused to much when I use a japanese word the meaning will be at the I didn't do before!

REVISED! Mix of 6&7.

**The Presense**

**Chapter 3: The Awaking Of The InuTaisho**

It was sunset, the setting sun was barely seen through the misty air. What no one knew was what was to come. The Inutaichi minus Kagome who was home(she yelled at Inu to let her go and I decided to call them(inutaichi) that)was sound asleep. Not one person stured. Just beyond the Forest Of Inuyasha, there was a mysterious glow emitting from the ground. As Inuyasha slept in a deep slumber, his right eye opened and out of his eye came the black hole, the jewel that allowed Inuyasha to get his sword. It flashed past everything at such a speed demons would not be able to tell what it was. The black hole landed where the glow came from. As the jewel connected with the ground a hand with claws shot out of the ground as the glow died away. Then came another hand,then the arms,and then the head and chest, the figure kept pulling up until it was out of the hole. The figure was a male, tan with amber-gold eyes, silver hair up in a top-knot, pointed ears that screamed at people that he was a demon, and a blue cresent moon on his forehead with two navy blue stripes on each cheek. He was an Inu-Taiyoukai and he wasn't just any Inu-Taiyoukai, he was the great InuTashio. The Great Dog Demon General, the former Lord of the Western Lands.

~~~~~(With Kagome)~~~~

As Kagome slept in her cozy pink bed, she dreamed of when she found out she was a demon about 5 months ago.

~~~~(Kagome's Dream in her POV)~~~~

_I was climbing up the ladder in the well that grandpa had put there for me after 2 years of traveling between times. When I went inside our house there was my mom on the couch with a box of stuff that I had never seen before. Souta wasn't there because it was a Thursday and had school. Grandpa was at the Shrine in the other side of Tokyo every Tuesday and Thursday. I slowly walked to my mom who by now was smiling at me but I knew not to trust it by the sad gleam in her light brown eyes. When I was by the couch I dropped my bag, bow, and quiver of arrows onto the floor. My mom patted the spot next to her, so I sat down next to her and waited for her to say something. I didn't have to wait long for her to talk._

_"You now that I love you, Kagome same as Souta." she started. I didn't reply I just waited to here what she was going to say._

_"What I need to tell you is important and even if you don't like what I say please stay quiet until I'm finished please?"_

_I could tell she wasn't going to continue until I replied and that it must be really important if she said that so I said,"Ok, I will, please continue with this." _

_"Kagome, you're not my real daughter and your name isn't Kagome it is really Kazue. Your real parents were friends of mine but they couldn't protect you at your home land because there was a war going on so they sent you here and another thing. You're a miko-demoness. Your mother was a miko turned into an element demoness and your father was an Inu-Taiyoukai, they're the Northern Lord and Lady. You're from the fuedal era. Any questions?" _

_I stared at her with a shocked expression and asked in a curious voice, "Yes, How did I get here in this time how did you know them, and how old was I at the time? What was their names? What demon would that make me?" _

_"Your father brought you here through the well and gave you to me, I had known them for 5 years because your mother fell through the well and i found her and befriended her and later she left and continued to visit me bringing your father with her occaisonally. You were only a year old. Your mother was Lady Kanon. Your father was Lord are a Miko-Inu Elemental Demoness, Heir to the Northern Lands Throne." _

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled off the top of my lungs that on the last word my voice cracked._

_"Yes, I am serious about this now calm down. There is something I forgot to mention. Your parents are alive. They still live in the Northern castle and I have pictures of them and a outfit you need to were when you find them. They gave this to me so that when you went back they would know that it is you." _

_She handed me the box and I saw pictures of a women, I assumed was my mother, she had scarlet hair that looked like an endless pit of fire and purple eyes, she had a black stripe on each cheek. Next to her was a man, my father, he had ivory hair,silver eyes that was rare, and two silver stripes on each cheek and a cresent moon(like sesshy's but on the other side). And then you took out the kimono. The kimono was a royal outfit that was purple with silver diamonds. _

~~~~(end of dream and kag pov)~~~~

Kagome awoke and sat up with wide chocolate-brown eyes. She hadn't even thought about that day since that night she was told. Then she chuckled as her favorite song came to her mind and how much it was true to her life so she began to sing it

"I can't escape this hell So many times I've tried But I'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal, this animal I can't escape myself So many times I've lied But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell This animal, this animal This animal, this animal This animal, this animal This animal So what if you can see the darkest side of me No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal I have become"

In her mind she heard her beast sing along with her. When she finished the song she had rolled off the floor laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks and stomping her foot because to people her beast was the animal of the song. When Kagome finally calmed down a few minutes later she got off the floor onto her bed under the cover and closed her eyes waiting for the caress of sleep to take her away after ten minutes of nothing she opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was and it read 5:44am since it was morning and she couldn't sleep see went down stairs for a snack then headed out the door to the shrine grounds then walked around the house to the back yard so she could meditate and train her jaki and reiki without disturbence. She now had 2 swords, one was from Sango and the other was from her human mom Satoko who said that it was really from her real mom Kanon. She named her sword from Sango, Hoippu Ken and the one fron Kanon,Genso-ai no Ken.

_Okay hope you liked!These Chapters are mainly on Kagome and her story and family with a little of InuTashio.

Japanese Meanings From Ch.1,2,&3

Kimono-Dress

Taiyoukai-Demon Lord

Inu-Dog

reiki-spiritual powers/aura

miko-priestess

jaki-demonic powers/aura

Hoippu Ken-whip sword

Genso-ai no Ken-sword of elemental love

shatsu-shirt

Satoko-wise child

Kanon-flower sound

Katsu-victory

Kazue-first blessing


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! In this story I will call Kagome,Kagome, until she tells the InuTaichi except when its the people who know who she is. REVISED! originaly chapter 8

**The Presense**

Chapter 4:Mother's Wisdom

After Kagome/Kazue finished training, she went inside and took a quick warm shower to clean her up and get rid of the grim and sweat. Kagome finished her shower and wrapped her pink with purple roses towel around her body and walked out the bathroom door into the hall then into her bedroom. Kagome decided to wear a black BOTDF tank-top and dark blue skinny jeans with black and purple zebra print converse. When she went downstairs for a drink, she saw her mother, Satoko, at the dinner table with two cups of tea infront of her. Satoko had been waiting for Kagome to come down after she heard her slam the bathroom door shut. As Kagome sat down infront of Satoko, she grabbed a cup of tea.

Satoko took the other cup and asked,"What is wrong Kazue?"

Kagome/Kazue looked at her human mother and replied to her question in complete and utter honesty,"Inuyasha betrayed me once more but this time was mated Kikyo."

"Well then he doesn't understand or see what he missed out on. I will tell you this, words and hearts should be handled with care for when words are spoken and hearts when broken are the hardest things to repair."

"You got that right."Kagome mumbled but Satoko still heard it.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything has been planned now all you have to do is find the path and go with it. Everything will be clear soon, I promise you that."

"I guess so, I assume you want me to go a sort this out, huh?"

"I think that would be best."

"Well I better go pack, bye mommy!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom so she could hurry up and finish packing.

After an hour of packing she was done and ready to go. She slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she had left Satoko. In the Kitchen wasn't just Satoko but her grandpa and Souta. She hugged each one whispering in their ear to stay healthy, out of trouble, and watch over the rest of the family. Kagome walked to the well with her big yellow bag on her back with her bow and quiver of she got to the wellhouse, she hesitated to open the door.

Then after she opened the door she creeped to the well and crouched on the lip of the well. She slowly stood up then jumped down and into the mouth of the old well. She was surronded by the familiar blue light of a time slip. As the light died down she was no longer in modern era,no she was in the feudal era. She climbed up the well by the vines and walked to the village of Edo. She was thinking on whether or not to tell the InuTaichi about her being the Inu-Elemental Miko Demoness of the Northern Castle when she got that feeling of being watched. She knew it was that presense she always felt here in this era. She slowly turned around only to see nothing but trees and the path she had walked even used her demonic senses but they couldn't sense anything different. So she continued on her way to Edo, never knowing that someone was following.

Thats all folks! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

3 Disclaimer:I don't own anything in this but my can now offically call Taisho as Touga in this story. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like R&R! BD oh and so you know **'Beast Talking in your mind' ****'**Thinking to beast**' **_'Thinking' _"Talking" **"Beast Talking to the outsiders"**

-The Presense-

~Chapter 5:The Meeting~

Touga, who is the Great InuTaisho,had been following a scent but it wasn't just anyones scent,it was Kagome's enticing scent,the smell of lilacs and jasmine mixed with spring rain. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with her. All he knew was that he was and that was all he needed. Touga had been waiting in the treeline of the bone-eaters well area for Kagome to arrive. A little after he came, she appeared and made her trail to Edo. He followed her throught the forest. He saw her stop and turn around. He made a dash for the treetops.

He could not allow her to see him. It wouldn't due him any good if she did because that would ruin his plan. As she turned back around and walked, Touga got down and silently followed.

_**Beast**_

**'Mate, must follow and protect mate.'**

_Touga_

**'**Shut it captin obvious.**'**

_**Beast**_

**'Captin obvious? Who is he?'**

_Touga_

**'**It's a saying from Kagome's time that means your stating the obvious.**'**

_**Beast**_

**'Really, so now your saying it too? Why is that?'**

_Touga_

**'**yes, I guess I've heard it so much that I got use to it so I eneded up using it myself**'**

_**Beast**_

**'Don't think so hard! (whimper) It hurts MY brain'**

_Touga_

**'**Sorry but thats what you get!**'**

_**Beast**_

**'Okay quit with the smugness and follow mate.'**

_Touga_

**'**Then shut up! And let me focuse on her.**'**

With that Touga's beast became quiet. Kagome was already at the entrance of the village by the time he caught sight of her. He then crept around the village to the area around the Inutaichi's hut. He hid around it and sat there and waited and waited for something to happen.

Kagome looked inside her group's hut. Everyone was there inside by the fire, waiting for dinner to be made and served. Currently Sango was making ramen and cutting up vegetables for everyone with the help of Shippo. Miroku was sitting against the wall with his left leg bent and left arm on it and his right leg flat and right arm laying across his stomach. Inuyasha was sitting with his legs crossed at the far corner. Kagome sat across from Miroku. She was going to tell them her secret. She must wait for the right moment to act though. Sango and Shippo were finished only 10 minutes later. As they passed out the food, Kagome had to decline the vegetables and take the ramen. Sango gave her a questioning look, but left it alone. Once everyone was finished-some taking two or more helpings- Kagome cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked politly with concern sketched into his violet eyes.

"I'm fine, but there is something I have to tell you." Kagome replied

"Keh, just hurry up, wench." Inuyasha insulted.

"Normally I would s-i-t you but this is important so I will let it slide for now."

"Keh, whatever."

"Ok well remember how I killed Naraku? I didn't tell you the whole story. When it became a death match, I transformed. I'm not who you think I am. My name is Kazue Higurashi, Princess Miko Inu-Elemental Demoness of the Northern lands. My real mother is Lady Kanon, my father is Lord Katsu."

"How?" Sango asked.

"COOL!" Shippo screamed.

"Tell us more, Lady Kagome." Miroku stated

"Your to weak to be a demon." Inuyasha comented

"Shut up, Inuyasha! You want the story of how i found out, here it is. I was climbing up the ladder in the well that grandpa had put there for me after 2 years of traveling between times. When I went inside our house there was my mom on the couch with a box of stuff that I had never seen before. Souta wasn't there because it was a Thursday and had school. Grandpa was at the Shrine in the other side of Tokyo every Tuesday and Thursday. I slowly walked to my mom who by now was smiling at me but I knew not to trust it by the sad gleam in her light brown eyes. When I was by the couch I dropped my bag, bow, and quiver of arrows onto the floor. My mom patted the spot next to her, so I sat down next to her and waited for her to say something. I didn't have to wait long for her to talk."You now that I love you, Kagome same as Souta." she started. I didn't reply I just waited to here what she was going to say."What I need to tell you is important and even if you don't like what I say please stay quiet until I'm finished please?" I could tell she wasn't going to continue until I replied and that it must be really important if she said that so I said,"Ok, I will, please continue with this." "Kagome, you're not my real daughter and your name isn't Kagome it is really Kazue. Your real parents were friends of mine but they couldn't protect you at your home land because there was a war going on so they sent you here and another thing. You're a miko-demoness. Your mother was a miko turned into an element demoness and your father was an Inu-Taiyoukai, they're the Northern Lord and Lady. You're from the fuedal era. Any questions?" Kagome/Kazue stopped for a breath

"I stared at her with a shocked expression and asked in a curious voice, "Yes, How did I get here in this time how did you know them, and how old was I at the time? What was their names? What demon would that make me?" "Your father brought you here through the well and gave you to me, I had known them for 5 years because your mother fell through the well and I found her and befriended her and later she left and continued to visit me bringing your father with her occaisonally. You were only a year old. Your mother was Lady Kanon. Your father was Lord are a Miko-Inu Elemental Demoness, Heir to the Northern Lands Throne. There is something I forgot to mention. Your parents are alive. They still live in the Northern castle and I have pictures of them and a outfit you need to were when you find them. They gave this to me so that when you went back they would know that it you."Satoko said. And thats the story."

"Awesome" The Inutaichi except Inuyasha said in awe.

"Prove it. Show your demon heritage." Inuyasha demanded.

"I thought you would never ask, I'm tired of this appearance." Kagome replied.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome began to change into her normal huminoid form(not the enraged or animal type). She began to glow as her nails became claws, fangs forming in her mouth, ears turning pointed, black hair changing into ivory with scarlet highlights, chocolate brown eyes turning into purple with silver specks and hue in them. The most amazing part was her markings, one silver stripe on each cheek and a cresent moon on her forehead(light on the right).

"There, is this proof enough?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

Chapter is over! I want to know should I use POV's or not? Review your answer!


	6. Chapter 6:Presense Revealed

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my imagination. Sorry if my spelling is off and that it took so long to update but I've been on vacation so I wasn't able to write.!.I might put another song in the story so watch for it! Enjoy R&R REVISED! originaly ch.10

**The Presense**

**Chapter 6:Presense Revealed**

Touga was happy no ecstatic, she finally told them her secret. He was able to see, talk, and touch her while she was in her human and demon form without her being wary. Now all he has to do is make himself known to Kagome and the rest of the Inutachi. _'Now the problem is, how should I go about making myself known?'_

_**'Simple, take mate aside and court her, then make self known.'**_

_'How did you come up with that idea?'_

_**'I'm smart unlike you.'**_

_'SMART! You? Your just instincts. I'm the actual brain.'_

_**'Yes, I'm smart. If your the brains then how come you asked me how you should make yourself known to the gang.'**_

_'I was thinking to myself but you just had to but into my thoughts!'_

_**'(whines)But I'm bored!'**_

_'Enjoy your boredom and leave me alone!'_

_**'I'll be back!' **_his beast said as he was locked in his cage.

_'Finally some peace and quiet!' _He then went over the plan and how to approach the plan.

Kagome shivered in excitement. She knew something big was going to happen and while she was scared, she was also excited about what was to come. Shippo was asleep in her lap, Inuyasha was glaring at her from his corner, Miroku was on the opposite wall next to Sango who was petting an asleep small form Kirara and soon the lecherous monk's hand found its way to Sango's butt. A loud "Hentai" and "smack" sound was heard. Miroku laughed nervously and put one hand on the slapped cheek. " "Now, Miss Sango, I was just stretching my hand." Miroku remarked.

"Well, if you were just stretching then why did that 'cursed' hand go so low?"Sango snapped at Miroku with a deep blush on her cheeks of anger and embaressment.

Sango decided to move next to Kagome where she was safest from that wandering hand.

Kagome and Inuyasha stay awake while Shippo,Kirara,Sango,and Miroku slept.

Things were silent and oddly content around them. Kagome said good-night to Inuyasha as she when to sleep. Inuyasha then left the hut to go to the sat down to think about how things have changed when a certain scent drifted to his nose._'KIKYO!'_ Soon he found her soul catchers and followed them so he could see her, his Kikyo, his love, his mate.

(Kag's POV)

I was so close to the sweet sleep I hadn't had in days and I had something in my eye so I let my eyes flutter open and as I did I saw a shadow of a man hovering over me. I pull the covers over my face and making sure no part of my skin touched air. I gave my self a moment to collect myself and in that instant I thought _'I am going crazy' _as I draw the blankets back down to my nose. The figure that had once stood over my body had vanished into the thick abyss of darkness outside the hut. My body was tense as I pulled myself to a seated position and tossed the covers off as I saw it and then I knew the figure I saw was real. There laying on the floor was a white feather that started to look as if it glowed. As I picked it up it turned to sand in my hands. The air kicked on and blew the soft sweet sand away. _'That was weird.'_ I couldn't help my curiousity so I went outside and saw the figure sway with the wind. I was envious of how smooth and graceful it was. I followed the figure despite my mind screaming to leave it be, and my instincts and beast urging me to follow. The figure went in the woods and danced through the trees. But what I saw when it stopped was impossible. There in front of me is the Inu-Tashio, my best friend."Hello Mi'Lord."

(normal POV)

"Nice to see you again Kazue." He said in a soft and warm voice.

"You too, Touga, how long has it been?" Kagome/Kazue replied

"Almost twenty centries."

"Am I really THAT old now?"

"Well Im 2,019 years old so your only..."

" I'm only 2,017 years old then."

"Yes and if I'm correct your birthday is soon too."

"Yes it's on the next cresent moon."

"What have you been doing these past few years?"

"Traveling and hunting."

"Hunting what?"

"Jewel shards and an evil hanyou named Naraku."

"Have you claimed the northern lands yet?"

"No, we haven't been near them yet as soon as we do I'll put on my family kimono and win them back."

"I see, but you will need training."

"I have already had training and if I may ask how are you alive?"

"I don't really know."

"Ok"

"Kazue are you courting someone yet?"

"No, but I have someone in mind."

"Who?"

_~~~_!##$#^%%^%-*&=====()(_)E(_+_+_)((*((*&%^^%%#$$!#~~$#$^&*&)(_+_)(_+_)N(_+_+/+_+_)((*&^&^%====$^%^#$#$!#~-~~#%#$^&%*&(&*)()D(+_+/+_+)

~~~ Okay END OF CHAPTER...

HAHA cliff-hanger

Yes Touga seems childish but hey he's aggravated so yeah...can some one tell me how to actually spell Kirara's name and I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short.


	7. Chapter 7:Answers

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my Imagination! DB...ENJOY! R&R! Check out my other stories! I love you all! 3 3

REVISED! originaly 11

**THE PRE$EN$E**

**Chapter 7: Answers **

"I'm not telling!" Kagome/Kazue yelled has she ran away in mirth. Touga smirked he always did love to chase and without a second thought dashed after Kazue.

Within seconds Touga caught up to Kazue.

"I've always been faster than you, Kazue"

"That was before now I'm only using a quarter of my speed." As she said that she started to speed up and in response Touga sped up too.

When Kazue and Touga stopped in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest, they became angry and one person became upset. For infront of the couple was Inuyasha and Kikyo wrapped in each other's embrace.

"How I have missed you, Inuyasha." Kikyo whispers in his ear even though Kazue and Touga can hear her perfectly fine.

"I missed you too, my mate." Inuyasha says in a warm voice.

"Inuyasha...so it's true..I wasn't having an awful nightmare w...wh...when...sh..she said to...to take her as y...you...your mm...mm...ma..mate." Kazue whispers to the wind in a sad and shacky voice. Touga wraps Kazue with his arms and moko-moko. Touga and Kazue leave on Touga's demonic cloud to a cave to the west.

When Touga landed with Kazue in his arms bridal style, he gentle set her on a futon in the cave that was there for when he was alive to come and rest at when the palace was in an uproar. Kazue had long since calmed down, and was already up and stretching her aching body.

"I going to go out an hunt, can you make the fire?" Touga asked

"Ok, I'll go look for some firewood."

"It was him wasn't it?"

"Who and for what?"

"You were going to court Inuyasha huh?"

"Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"My heart and mind say to different things."

"Go with what your heart says because it is the real fate chooser. It knows what it wants but the question is, do you?"

"No, I don't but, I believe that I should listen to my heart and it says, No."

"Well that's your answer then."

"Do you have any one you wish to court?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, you'll never know."

"Well...ja ne!" Kazue said as she walked out the cave to look for firewood.

After staring at the spot where Kazue was moments ago, Touga ran out the cave to hunt for game. _'What's wrong with me?' _Kazue thought as she wondered around the forest for wood. _' I can't feel this way. But why did he seem so happy when I said no, and so upset when I cried over Inuyasha?' _When Kazue came back to the cave, Touga wasn't there so she made the fire and thought over her feelings.

(WITH TOUGA)

Touga was stalking a deer, when all of the sudden a neko demon came burst through a brush and pounced on the deer. Touga was amused and left the clearing and started to look for different food. Soon he found a stream and thought _'Time to go fishing!' _Touga then caught 3 fish. He then made his way back to the cave slowly.

(WITH KAZUE)

Kazue was begining to get bored and worried so she decided to leave the cave and look for Touga. As Kazue entered the forest, she saw deer blood on the ground and choose to see what was at the end because of her curious and caring nature. What she found scared and angered her to no end, there was a dead deer torn into shreds and a neko demon. But then she saw how the neko demon looked familiar and then it hit her this neko looks like Kirara. With that thought she began to walk over to the neko demon and said "Hi, What are you doing here?" The neko looked up at her and snarled. Kazue showed her fangs and growled, she wasn't going to let this neko scare her nor disrespect her for she has not done anything to it so why should it snarl at her? But of course there is something that pisses the neko off and so it attacks Kazue. Kazue easily dodges the attack and lands a blow to the neko's chest when it raised onto its hind legs. She knew that this neko wouldn't stop until one was dead or submitted so she fought with her might. The Neko then went into the sky and lunged for Kazue, and Kazue was currently croached waiting for the attack, when the neko was close she did a back flip and with her feet threw the neko far away. Once Kazue was on her feet, the neko was back and after her, this time circling her and trying to get her down on the ground. Kazue then took out her sword, Genso-ai no Ken and used an attack that came to mind so she said "Kasai ni maru!" and out came a purple beam from the sword that swirled around the neko and started to close around it and made a circle of fire. The neko started to hiss and groan, Kazue almost felt sorry for it. Almost. Kazue walked in to the circle and was pleased that it didn't burn or hurt her. The neko was now on the ground and Kazue was now on the neko and had her fans out and demanding submission. The Neko then tilted its neck to the left and out. Kagome then dragged her fangs on the neko's throat as a warning and then said in a dark and michevious voice,**"You are now my pet."**

Touga had just gotten to the cave when Kazue came to the front with a little neko demon in her arms.

"Look at my new pet! His name is Yuko."(ran out of awesome names)

"How on earth did you get a neko demon to be your pet?"

"He submitted."

"Hn"

"Do NOT act like Sesshomaru!"

"Who do you think he got it from?"

"His mother?"

"Hn, Keh, Feh, and Whatever, are my signature replys."

"Hn, and Keh are Sesshomaru's and Feh is Inuyasha's and Whatever is MINE!"

"This Touga disagree's with you."

" Alright now your delibrately acting like Sesshomaru."

"Feh, Whatever wench, your brain must be broken or something."

"Hi Inuyasha Clone."

"I'm not a clone nor is This Touga, a Inuyasha."

"Whatever, Goodnight Touga." Kazue then went to the futon with Yuko still in her arms and laid down and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Kazue." Touga said as he sat down next to the futon.

Yuko was curled up in Kazue's arms, asleep and mewling in merriment.

End Of Chapter! 3

Please review and tell me what you think about it! Give me some ideas please! I'm going to put up a new story soon so watch for it!

P.S. Yuko looks exactly like Kirara except instead of yellow with black, he is black with yellow and is a fire neko.

Japaneese Vocab.

Kasai ni maru- circle of fire

Yuko- friendly


	8. Chapter 8:Fate Plays

Disclaimer: I own nothing but This NiCkYaSaUr11's(haha) Imagination. Enjoy my chap. R&R!

REVISED! originaly ch.12

**TH3 PR3$3N$3 **

**Chapter 8:Fate Plays**

The Inutaichi had gone into a panic at seeing that Kazue and Inuyasha were missing when they awoken from their long peaceful slumber. Shippo started to sob hard at the thought of never seeing his mom again. Sango was silently crying over her lost sister. Miroku was praying to the Kami that they would come back to them. And Kirara was acting and behaving normaly for she new the truth and was realy jumping for joy at the thought of seeing her brother again after almost a century of being seperated. Kirara then transformed into her battle form and ran to Sango and growled. Sango easily understood what Kirara was saying and complied with her wishes.

"Come on everyone onto Kirara, she wishes to take us somewhere." Sango comanded.

They then got on Kirara and were soon in the soft windy air. The trip was made in silence and soon they landed near a cave that had a barrier at the enterance. Miroku was the first to speak on the problem at hand and of the questions that floated into all but one's mind. "Why have you brought us here Kirara, we can't even get through." Miroku asked. All Kirara did was roar and then walk through the barrier all of the Inutaichi still on her back.

What the InuTaichi found in the cave made them happy and terrified at the same time. There in front of them was Kazue and what looked like Sesshomaru and a neko demon all snuggled up together! But after a second look they came to the realization that it wasn't Sesshomaru but the legendary Inu-Taisho. As they continued to stare, a certain taiyoukai's eyes snapped open, but no one noticed.

Before they could blink Touga was in front of them snarling with red inraged eyes at the thought of them might harming Kazue. At the sound of Touga's snarl, Kazue leaped to her feet, and Yuko transformed into his large battle form.

"Hello Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kazue greeted in a calm and even voice as she opened her arms for her son.

"Hi Mama!" Shippo said as he leaped to Kazue's awaiting arms.

"Hi Kag-Kazue!" Miroku and Sango said.

"Haha, I know that it will take getting use to. Imagine how I felt, being Kagome one minute and the next Kazue. What are you doing here anyway?" Kazue stated.

"Kirara brought us here after we noticed that you along with Inuyasha were not there."

Miroku said and immediately winced from the pained look that crossed Kazue's eyes.

"So he didn't return after all. I'm going to go sit down. Ok?" Kazue murmured as she went back to the make shift futon.

None noticed that while they were talking Kirara and Yuko had turned into their small neko forms and are now cuddled on the futon. But then when everyone went to the fire to talk about what happened, they heared Kazue scream so they all ran towards her. Kazue then said," I wish I had my camera!" Everyone peared over her to see what it was. Kirara and the other neko were snuggling together!

"KAWAII!" Sango, Kazue, and Shippo cried.

"Stupid wenches and runt, always cooing at the stupidest stuff." Inuyasha complained.

Before anyone could question how he was there and before Inuyasha could draw his next breathe he was against the cave wall, held by his throat in the hand of a very pissed off Kazue.

"**You stupid Son Of a Bitch! How dare you not only call me but Sango a stupid wench and my son a runt!**" Kazue yelled as her eyes bled crimson.

As soon as she yelled, Touga and Yuko were right beside her. Touga was holding her shoulders and Yuko was nugging her side. Kazue soon calmed down, but not before leaving four claw marks on his swollen, bruised throat. Kazue let go causing Inuyasha to fall limply to the ground.

"Wench, always getting defense over nothin'!" Inuyasha mumbled

"Are you okay?" Sango questioned Kazue,"Are you calm now?"

"Yes, I'm calm and of course I'm okay there's no need to worry over me unnecessarily." Kazue replied,"Oh and I heard that Inuyasha."

"Keh, Whatever." He mummbled in anger.

Once everything was calm again, Kazue asked Inuyasha when he got there and why he was here and not with his whore or dead zombie clay-pot mate.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE OR A DEAD ZOMBIE CLAY-POT!"

"So you say, and so you admit that she is your mate?" Kazue inquired.

"(Gasp)" came from a sad Shippo, a wide-eyed Miroku, and an angery Sango

Inuyasha became beet red and ran out of the cave at top speed. Kazue then started to chuckle. Soon the Inutaichi (minus Inu) were asking questions about what had happened and about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo mated thing. Kazue answered as many as she could. Then once they were all satisfied, they settled down for lunch. Then suddenly Kazue was chuckling again, but it soon became full blown laughter and the only thing anyone else could do was laugh right along with her. And that of course is what they did all except Kirara, Yuko, and Touga.

"Well, Im going to go hunt for lunch." Sango exclaimed to the group.

"I as well Miss Sango." Miroku and Shippo added.

Miroku and Sango along with Shippo went out into the forest for game. Yuko and Kirara went outside for a brother-sister bonding fly, leaving Touga and Kazue alone once again.

"Remember that song we use to sing when we were young, my Romeo?" Kazue asked Touga

"Oh why yes, my lovely Cinderella." Touga replied with a quiet chuckle.

Kazue:Don't let my romance be tragic like Juliet's  
>Take me out of here...<br>That's how I'm feeling  
>Touga:Goodnight, dad and mom<br>have the sweetest of dreams  
>it's high time adults went to bed<br>Kazue:stuffing myself with alluring caramel  
>I cross my naked legs shyly<br>How farther we'll go tonight?  
>BOTH:Don't bite me, go easy<br>I don't like bitter things yet  
>Touga:It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating<br>BOTH:If something is unknown,  
>you want to explore it, right?<p>

show me everything  
>your the only one that will see my ...<p>

Kazue:I've been longing just like Cinderella  
>I'll run away with nothing but my uniform<p>

Touga:may the magic stop the time  
>before the villains bother us<br>Kazue:I want to run away just like Juliet  
>but don't call me with that name<br>Touga:yes we're to be bound  
>or it would be too boring<br>BOTH:Hey, you're going to live with me?

Kazue:I'd applied a little flashy mascara  
>I promise to become a good girl tomorrow<br>forgive me this time  
>Touga:the borderline of the black lace,<br>nobody guards it today  
>How far we're going beyond it?<br>BOTH:So hard that I bit you  
>So hard that it hurts,<br>I'm in love with you  
>Touga:but Dad seems to hate you, though<br>BOTH:you gave me a hand  
>holding a collar for me<br>Kazue:Take me away my Romeo  
>so far that they rebuke us<p>

Kazue:The bell sounds just like Cinderella  
>I'll leave my GLASS Shoe<br>so find me soon  
>before I'm haunted with nightmares<br>Touga:surely she did the same thing  
>she lied that she dropped it accidentally<br>Kazue:yes, I'll do the same  
>I want you to love me more<br>BOTH:I'm right here, see

Kazue:Would you try looking into my heart?  
>It's filled with everything you desire, right?<br>Touga:But it's not enough, stuff more into it  
>So much that there's no room left.<br>BOTH:but that wouldn't make sense

Touga:Happiness seems to be stored in the small box  
>rather than the larger one<br>What should I do? If it goes on like this  
>I'll let you down<br>Kazue:but greedy dad and mom are living usual life  
>Yes, it's better to be honest<br>"I have dropped the golden axe "  
>Touga:Cinderella who had told too much lies<br>Is said to have been eaten by the wolf  
>Kazue:What should I do? Something should be done<br>or I'll be eaten  
>BOTH:save me before then, okay?<p>

As soon as they finished singing they burst out laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

"I haven't sung that in a while." stated Kazue.

"I I have haven't la lau laughed th this hard in c ce cent centries ohh boy!" Touga said while still laughing as hard as he already was, even harder then Kazue was laughing.

Once they both calmed down they slowly started to lean closer and closer until-

!

END OF CHAPTER

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm sorry I didn't put this up earlier! I have had test and exams to study for so I didn't have much time. And I rather be reading other fics than writing mine. Someone said that inuyasha seems very stupid and well...thats what I want to do because it fits better into my feelings of his character. If you didn't know I really don't care for him nor Kikyo nor Kanna.

I love the Vocaloids and this song Romeo & Cinderella I just HAD to put it in here to make it juicey! This version is sung by Len and Rin.(i laughed epicly because of Rin and Rin!)


	9. Chapter 9:The Urgegomen I got emotional

Disclaimer: I own nothing but MY imagination. I'm sorry I haven't updated since the 9th of February. Well ENJOY MY STORY my little Lovelys. I need chapter names and ideas please! And if you haven't noticed, this story will have a lot of songs. Because I'm an artistic personal.

**THE PRESENSE!**

**Chapter 9:The Urge**

~~~~Last Time~~~~

Once they both calmed down they slowly started to lean closer and closer until-

~~CURRENT~~

"We're back!" Sango,Miroku and Shippo anounced.

Touga and Kazue quickly pulled back, both with a flushed face.

"What happened in here?" Sango asked. Miroku gave a perverted smirk, and Shippo turned his head in curiousity.

"NOTHING!" Kazue yelped.

"Nothing was missed." Touga says cooly.

There was a long and quiet silence. No one said a word. Then Kazue took the deer off Miroku's shoulders and rabbits from Shippo and Sango's arms.

"What are we standing here for? We have food to cook!"Kazue exclaimed.

Kazue cooked only 3 out of 7 rabbits and only some of the deer. The rest she cut off was still raw. It was for Touga, Kirara, Yuko, and herself. Kazue handed Touga his rabbit and deer peice. Kirara and Yuko still haven't returned from their brotherly-sister bonding flight.

Just as the meat finished cooking and was spread out amongst the ningens and Shippo. Kirara and Yuko entered the cave in their small form.

"Welcome back you two." Kazue and Sango greeted them.

Kazue placed the siblings meat infront of them. Urging them to dig in and eat to their little hearts content.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew!" They mewed in unison.

"Has anyone seen my bag?" Kazue asked politely in the silent cave.

"I'm sorry Miss Kazue but we have forgotten it at the hut." Miroku answered.

"I left it with my sleeping bag." Kazue groaned.

"We can go get it for you." Sango offered.

"No that is fine, I guess that we should head back to the village after lunch anyway." Kazue suggested.

"I shall acompany you on your way." Touga implied.

After everyone finished Kazue put out the fire. Everyone thought of how they where going back. Finally after a while they agreed that Miroku and Sango should go on Kirara, Kazue and Shippo on Yuko and Touga flying on his youkai inu orb.

"Let's go Kirara!" Sango urged her childhood koneko companion.

"Come Yuko." Kazue demanded her youkai neko pet.

They all flew off into the midday sky waiting for the village to come into view. Soon the little village of Edo came into view. Yuko seemed to be hyper for he started to loop around and started to fly faster and faster. Kirara followed his example. Shippo and Sango screamed their heads off in fear. Miroku cringed from the loud noise. Kazue and Touga flinched from the loud and unbearably loud screaming from the young kit and the demon slayer. Kirara and Yuko to notice of the screams and stopped their loops but still moved at a fast pace.

Soon the group reached the lonely and quiet hut that once belonged to the beloved old miko Keade. Kazue, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all dismounted from the nekos. Kazue went inside and came out not even a second later with her big trusty waterproof yellow backpack, along with her bow and quiver full of arrows, and her two swords securely in their shiefs hanging from her hips, earphones in her ears and her mp3 player in her backpack's side pocket.

_"Alone at last we can sit and fight. And I've lost all faith in this blurring light. But stay right here we can change our plight, we're storming through this despite what's right._

_One final fight for this tonight. woah. With knives and pens we've made our plight._

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight Conscience beg for you to do what's right. Everyday, it's the same dull knife! Stab it through and justify your pride. _

_One final fight for this tonight. woah. With knives and pens we made our plight. woah. I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried our best...turn out the light, turn out the light!_

_One final fight for this tonight. woah. With knives and pens we made our plight. woah. _

_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried our best...turn out the light, turn out the light!" _Kazue sang with all her heart.

Everyone was moved by the way she sang it like it was written by her, for her...about her.

THE END of CHAPTER 9!

A/N

Again I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated since February. Yes this Chapter is pretty suckish and yes this story will have a LOT of songs! And I LOVE BVB and 'Knives and Pens' is my FAV BVB song ever. I thought that Kazue could relate to the fighting and the unability to live without Inuyasha's love, and that he never held on to the relationship that was forming between them.

I promise that I shall try very hard to more chapters up soon!

Japanese Dictionary:

Ningens = humans

Ningen =human

Youkai = Demon or Demonic

Neko = Cat

Koneko = Kitten

Inu = Dog

Koinu = Puppy


	10. Chapter 10: Pain and Love SONGS boring

Disclaimer: I so don't own ANYTHING but the PLOT LINE! I am accepting Beta reading Request and I need one myself so if YOU can be my Beta PM me and we'll talk! If YOU need a Beta PM me!

_**THE PRESENSE!**_

**Chapter 10:PAIN and Love!**

"Stupid pain! Stupid Love! So worthless in the end." Kazue mumbled.

Since Kazue had her headphones and mp3, she sang a lot of songs for the few continuing hours. After Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides(Hopefully you listen to on YouTube) was Pain by Three Days Grace.(Listen to song on Youtube!)

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand. I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand.

Pain, without love. Pain,can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

Anger and Agony. Are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan. When the lights go off you will understand.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather pain nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel Pain

I know (I know I know I know I know) that you're wounded. You know (You know You know You know You know) that I'm here to save you. You know (You know You know You know You know) I'm always here for you. I know (I know I know I know I know) That you'll thank me later.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough.' Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, rather feel pain!"

Then came Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (listen to the song going cheap on lyrics - to - is repeat area BD.), which Kazue also sung out loud with all her heart and soul into the lyrics.

"Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<p>

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again. Heed my lecture.

-Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...<p>

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again.<br>[x2]-

-Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...<p>

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>'This doesn't hurt ', she said,<br>'I finally had enough.'  
>[x2]-"<p>

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

"Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<p>

Ooooh...

But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melted into the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking 'round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy <p>

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...

Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that their goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<p>

Hey, yeah!

But nothing's greater  
>Than the rush that comes with your embrace<br>And in this world of loneliness  
>I see your face<br>Yet everyone around me  
>Thinks that I'm going crazy<br>Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<p>

I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love." Kazue sung with all heart and soul pouring into each and every note hitting the perfect pitch.

~ HAHAHAHA

~!###$$$$%%%%%^^^^^^&&&&&&&********((((((((())))))))) THE END OF CHAPTER

Yes this was just mainly Kagome/ Kazue singing songs on her mp3 player.

Thanks For Reading 'The Presense by NiCkYaSaUr11'! I love all of your support and your reviews!

Written May 8th, 2012!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE i know you hate them

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Dear Lovelys,

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since May! Okay so to make it up to you, I'm going to let you vote on if and when and how Koga should come in, along with Sesshomaru and Naraku, whoever you want! I have no clue what to write for the ELEVENTH chapter! I can't even believe I got this far with the story, and how much love its gotten and I thank you all for your support of this fan-made story and my other story as well. I wont update for the eleventh chapter for a while BECAUSE I'm writting a new story and its NOT an InuYasha fanfic either! No, I can't believe it either! So I'm writting a story for Vampire Diaries. I love this show as much as I love InuYasha! I'm going to write it as a Delena Story.

Bye Lovelys.

Love, your favorite Authoress

NiCkYaSaUr11


	12. Another Authors Note

Authors Note AGAIN! Please Read!

I Need To Clear Something Up. I Said Kazue Became Kagome At Age 1, but She Knew Touga as a Pup, Teen and The Beginning of Adulthood, well she lived for about 21 human years or 525 demon years(25 demon years = 1 human year, I actually figured that hanyous age every 12.5 years and Youkai age every 25 years. InuY is 200, 200 divided by how old he looks in human years which is 16, equals 12.5 and Sessho is 600, 600 divided by how old he looks in human years which is 24, equals 25.I'm sorry I'm a MathManicFreakPerson) when her mother cast a spell over her to turn her back into an infant, a human infant and erase her memories of her youkai life until the spell broke. The spell would only break when she was in a complete rage, fear, or sadness OR She turned 21 (she's almost 21 her birthday is in a few days! In My Story It Is Spring Its April 3rd...Her Birthday is April 8th)

Also I Need Names For The New Group... Touga, Kazue, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Yuko.


End file.
